The Birth of Elysium and All Its Troubles
by Sakota Atokary
Summary: *post game spoilers* Nia decides to explore the new world. Along the way, there's a chance encounter with an old friend. This is my first Fanfic, sorry if it is bad.
1. Reunion of Old Friends

Chapter one: Reunion of old friends

It's been about a month since the Restoration of Alrest. Rex, Pyra & Mythra were living in a previously unused house in Fonsett, Mórag & Zeke had gone to help in there respective nations & Tora, along with Poppi, went back to Torigoth to see how they could help out there. Nia was staying with Corinne, still unsure of where to go herself. She didn't want to go back to Gormott because of all the painful memories. It once crossed her mind to settle in Garfont as the village medic, but she figured that they already had that covered.

"I just don't know what I'm gonna do with meself"

"Well, there's plenty of new land out there, why don't you go exploring. Who knows, you might find a nice place you can call your own", Corinne replied

"Oh, sorry I didn't notice ya there. Good point by the way, I hadn't thought of that. I think I might just do that".

"It's still early in the day, why not head out after breakfast"

"Sure. That'll still give me time to say goodbye to everyone. Thanks Corinne".

"No problem at all".

—

After saying her goodbyes to everyone, Nia went on her way.

" _We're gonna miss you Nia", Rex said, hugging his friend with the twin Aegises_

" _Remember that if things ever get out of hand, you can always count on us"_ , _Mythra said_

" _And I'm sure that Zeke, Mòrag & Tora would_ _would be happy to help as well", Pyra added_

The thought of their undying support pushed her forward to begin her journey

"I wonder what I'm gonna see", Nia said as she and Dromarch took the first step on their new path.

—

Night soon fell and Nia made camp for the night under a small cluster of trees. She sighed to herself as she tried to start a campfire.

"Where's Pyra when ya need 'er?" She mumbled to herself as she tried for what seemed like the fiftieth time to get a fire going.

"Indeed, this truly is a pointless task for two water blades."

"Oi, shut it an' try helpin' will ya."

"Need some help?"

The voice was very deep, as if modified somehow. Nia turned around and saw a very large... being(?) in front of her. Whatever it was looked menacing. They wore all black with cloth tails off of each shoulder and hip. The mask they wore had some sort of cloth fringe at the bottom to hide their chin, and there was a thin golden rod starting at the tip of the raised mouth and nose area and making a diamond shape tho the forehead. They had what looked like dual bladed daggers on each shoulder held in a special sheathing mechanism. Suddenly, Nia began to chuckle softly.

"There's only one idiot I know who would dress like that. Isn't that right, Tull"


	2. We Weren't the First

Author's notes -

sorry if this next chapter escalates a little quickly, I'm pretty new to this.

Chapter two: We Weren't the First

"Heh, good to see that you've not forgotten me", Tull said.

"Well, it's hard to forget a mask like that. So tell me, what are ya doing all the way out here. And another thing, where've ya been",Nia asked, concerned. She had been all over Alrest and had not seen a single trace of him.

"Well, I was on my way to Leftheria. I heard that you had recently settled there. As to why you haven't seen me, I've been imprisoned."

"Indol final caught up with ya, huh?" Nia asked.

"Yes, but when it fell, I seized my chance to escape amidst the chaos,"

"Well good for you, but could ya, by chance, help me get this damn fire going."

"Of course," Tull stated, and brought out a small box of matches from his bag.

Nia just sighed into her hand. "I really should've been better prepared for this, huh"

"Heh, you always were he type to get caught up in new ideas. And once you did, you rarely gave it a second thought," Tull said, lightly chuckling.

"Oi, that's not how it is anymore, this is actually a first in a long while," Nia said, defending herself. "I guess that I just got used to having Pyra around."

"That would be the Aegis, correct? Word travels fast in prison"

"Yeah. Say since you were coming to see me anyway, how about exploring Elysium together, eh?"

"I was actually going to ask you that. I'm putting together a team, and you're my first recruit. There's something not right with this new land. Something tells me that we're not the only ones here."

"Oh?" Nia was curious, now. Her old friend could be a bit theatrical at times, but this sounded serious. "Well, now ya got me curious."

"I've been exploring this place for awhile now, actually. And I've found one strange set of ruins after another. They all have odd, what I assume to be, lettering on them. I personally find it rather unsettling."

"Well, it is possible that we were not the first ones here," Dromarch added.

"Precisely," Tull said. "But whenever I go to these ruins, I get a feeling of an ominous presence watching me. I once went to some ruins at night, and there were voices coming from the stone."

"Are you seriously saying that there's something supernatural about this land?" Said Nia.

"Think about it, My Lady. We are in another dimension, I believe. The rules of our reality may not apply here," said Dromarch, not really siding with anyone but more just playing devils advocate.

"That was my thought, as well. There are some ancient tribes from Alrest that attempt summoning magic, were there not?" Inquired Tull.

"Yeah, but nothing ever happened with that. Even Vale admits that she never gets anywhere," said Nia.

"Well, what if the rules are different here. What if there actually is something to summon."

"He has a point, My Lady. At the very least it would not hurt to see some of these ruins for ourselves."Nia just sighed into her hand.

"Fine, we'll check them out, but I'm telling you; we'll find nothing"

"Great, we'll head out in the morning," said Tull. "It would be better if we visited during the day."

"That, and I'm tired. Let's get some shut-eye." Said Nia as she yawned.

"Let's," agreed Tull.


	3. The Awakening of Evil

Chapter three: The Awakening of Evil

The ruins were a ways away, but they managed to make it there just before noon.

"Well, it just looks like a bunch of broken stone to me," said Nia

"Isn't that what ruins usually are, My Lady," Dromarch said

"Oi, shut it, you."

"Apologies."

Suddenly, it began to grow dark.

"An eclipse, it would seem," said Tull

"Aren't Eclipses usually the backdrop for a summoning?" Asked Dromarch, a little concerned.

"Don't worry, chances are that if we don't say the wrong thing, nothing will happen," Tull said, rather hopefully.

Suddenly, an ink black shadow began to rise on one of the walls. It then slowly detached itself and fell to the ground. It's breathing was hoarse and ragged as it slowly stood, hunched over, staring at the through beady red eyes.

"Shit, maybe you were right for a change."

"Well Nia, it's not like all of my ideas are like that Ardainian debacle from 200 years ago," replied Tull.

"Don't even mention that."

Dromarch just shuddered.

"SILENCE!" The voice was like a hoarse whisper, yet booming and loud. "I have been summoned by a soul worthy of being my vessel. HAAAAAHHHHHHHHH." He lunged at Tull and went right through him. He manifested on the other side of them in physical form.

"What the bloody hell did you do to him!?" Now screamed.

"I stole his sole. He has only moments to live. I thank you for my new vessel. Farewell." With that, the entity vanished.

Tull was on his hands and knees. His breathing was erratic and scarce. His human sole had been stolen, he was no longer a Flesh Eater, but a Blade with no Driver. He had seconds at most.

"My Lady, use an Overdrive. It may be the only way to save him."

"Ok." Nia said as she reached for her bag. She pulled out an Overdrive Protocol and used it on Tull. His breathing slowly stabilized as he stood up. He seemed slightly dazed. "Tull, are you... all right?" Nia was worried that something had gone wrong.

"Ugh, I feel like I just got trampled by a hoard of Arduns." Nia smiled at this and hugged him.

"I'm so glad that you're all right." Nia let out a sigh of relief.

"So... I'm your blade now?"

"It's only temporary, just until we find some way of getting your human soul back."

"Heh, even if we don't, I wouldn't be so bad being bound to you." Tull said this, and then realized just how it sounded. "I-I mean I'd rather it b-be you, than a... stranger."

Releasing the hug and putting her hands on her hips, Nia said"You know, that almost sounded romantic for a second"

Tull just stuttered for a moment and walked off in his usually dignified manner, or at least as much of it as he could muster. "L-let's just go, we're going to need some help. I understand that your friends Zeke and Mòrag are preoccupied with there respective nations, correct?"

"Yeah, but how-"

"However, Tora and Rex ought to be able to help."

"Ok, how do you know about them. I never mentioned any of them." Nia questioned.

"Word travels fast in prison, my friend. It appears that the world needs its heroes once more."


End file.
